Máquina de Anticítera
[[Imagem:Meccanismo di Antikytera.jpg|frame|Esquema da máquina de Anticítera]] A chamada máquina de Anticítera é um artefato antigo, que acredita-se tratar-se de um antigo mecanismo para auxílio à navegação. O mecanismo original está exposto na coleção de bronze do Museu Nacional de Arqueologia de Atenas, acompanhado de uma réplica. Outra réplica está exposta no Museu Americano do Computador em Bozeman, Montana. História Os restos do artefato foram resgatados em 1900, juntamente com várias estátuas e outros objetos, por mergulhadores, à profundidade de aproximadamente 43 metros na costa da ilha grega de Anticítera, entre a ilha de Citera e a de Creta. Datado de 87 a.C., em 17 de maio de 1902, o arqueólogo Spyridon Stais notou que uma das peças de pedra possuía uma roda de engrenagem. Daí em diante, tornou-se um dos mistérios mais enigmáticos da História da Ciência. Derek J. de Solla Price, historiador científico na Universidade de Yale, publicou um artigo sobre o mecanismo em Scientific American em Junho de 1959 enquanto o mecanismo estava apenas sendo inspecionado http://www.giant.net.au/users/rupert/kythera/kythera3.htm. Em 1973 ou 1974, publicou uma análise baseada no mapeamento de raios gama por arqueólogos gregos. Price afirmou na ocasião que o aparelho teria sido construído por um astrônomo grego, Geminus de Rhodes, mas a sua conclusão não foi aceita pelos especialistas à época, que acreditavam que os antigos gregos tinham o conhecimento para tal máquina, mas não a habilidade prática necessária para construí-la. Em 1996, o físico italiano Lucio Russo (professor na Universitá di Roma "Tor Vegata") publicou um artigo enfocando novas luzes na questão. O artigo foi traduzido e publicado em inglês em 2004 sob o título de "The Forgotten Revolution: How Science Was Born in 300 BC and Why it Had to Be Reborn". A partir de setembro de 2005, a companhia americana de computadores Hewlett-Packard contribuiu na pesquisa com um sistema de reprodução de imagens que facilitou a leitura de textos, que haviam se tornado ininteligíveis devido à passagem do tempo. Em dezembro de 2006, o astrônomo grego Xenofondas Musas, diretor do departamento de Física e Astronomia da Universidade de Atenas, anunciou durante a sua apresentação, em Atenas, que cientistas gregos e estrangeiros haviam decifrado o enigma sobre a relíquia de Anticítera. Chegou-se à conclusão de que o engenho de metal de complicadas combinações de engrenagens é um computador e um aparelho para a astronomia. A máquina de Anticítera, não descrita em nenhuma fonte sobrevivente, revela que o nosso conhecimento de tecnologia antiga é incompleto. Entre as novas descobertas, está a de que os povos antigos faziam referências a locais como Alexandria e a Espanha. O artefato de Anticítera podia realizar cálculos de astronomia e determinar a posição dos planetas desde o século I a.C., data que se estima para a sua construção. Os cientistas concordaram que se trata de uma evolução do planetário construído por Arquimedes e das construções megalíticas de Stonehenge, na Inglaterra. Caracteristicas Intensamente estudado entre o final da década de 1950 e o início da década de 1970, o mecanismo é composto por trinta engrenagens de bronze, feitas à mão, e organizadas de modo a representar mecânicamente a órbita da Lua e de outros planetas do Sistema Solar. Primitivamente teria sido protegido por uma caixa ou moldura de madeira, constituíndo-se no mais antigo computador analógico hoje conhecido. O artefato é notável porque empregava, já no século I a.C., uma engrenagem diferencial, que acreditava-se ter sido inventada apenas no Século XVI, e pelo nível de miniaturização e complexidade de suas partes, comparável às de um relógio feito no século XVIII. Reconstruções Bromley Uma reconstrução parcial do artefato foi feita pelo cientista da computação australiano Allan George Bromley (1947–2002) da Universidade de Sydney junto com o relojoeiro Frank Percival. Esse projeto levou Bromley a rever a análise de raios-X feita por Price e fazer novas imagens de raios-X, mais precisas, que foram estudadas pelo aluno de Bromley, Bernard Gardner, em 1993. Gleave Posteriormente, John Gleeve, um fabricante de planetários britânico, construiu uma réplica funcional do mecanismo. De acordo com sua reconstrução, o mostrador frontal mostra a progressão anual do Sol e da Lua através das constelações, contrário ao Calendário Egípcio. A parte superior traseira mostra um período de quatro anos e possui mostradores associados que apresentam o Ciclo Metônico de 235 meses sinódicos, que igualam a 19 anos solares. A parte inferior mostra esquemas do ciclo de um único mês sinódico, com um mostrador secundário mostrando o ano lunar de 12 meses sinódicos. Wright Outra reconstrução foi feita em 2002 por Michael Wright, engenheiro mecânico curador do Museu da Ciência de Londres, trabalhando com Allan Bromley. Ele analisou o mecanismo usando tomografia linear, a qual podia criar imagens de um plano focal mais direto e, então, visualizar as engrenagens em maiores detalhes. Na reconstrução de Wright, o aparelho não apenas modelava os movimentos do Sol e da Lua, mas de cada corpo celestial conhecido pelos gregos antigos: Mercúrio, Vênus, Marte, Júpiter e Saturno. Essa nova reconstrução deu crédito a antigas menções de tais aparelhos. Cícero, no século I a.C., menciona um intrumento "recém-construído por nosso amigo Posidonius, que, a cada revolução reproduz os mesmos movimentos do Sol, da Lua e dos cinco planetas". Tais aparelhos são mencionados em outros lugares também. Também dá crédito à idéia de que havia uma antiga tradição grega na tecnologia de mecânica complexa que foi transmitida pelo mundo árabe, onde aparelhos similares, porém mais simples, foram encontrados posteriormente, e poderiam ter sido entregues ou incorporados aos fabricantes de relógio e guindastes europeus. Alguns cientistas acreditam que os aparelhos não apenas foram utilizados para visualizar corpos celestiais, mas para calcular sua posição para eventos ou nascimentos. *Astrario por Giovanni De' Dondi *Astrolábio *Círculo de Goseck *Disco de Nebra *Esfera armilar *Orloj *Planetário *Relógio astronômico *Stonehenge Ligações externas e referências *American Mathematical Society's The Antikythera Mechanism I and The Antikythera Mechanism II (Java Animation by Bill Casselman) *Fortunat F. Mueller-Maerki's Geartrain diagram *Manos Roumeliotis's Antikythera Mechanism MOV files *Rupert Russell's The Antikythera Mechanism *Price, Derek J. de Solla, "An Ancient Greek Computer". Scientific American, June 1959. p. 60–67. *Rice, Rob S., "The Antikythera Mechanism: Physical and Intellectual Salvage from the 1st Century B.C.". USNA Eleventh Naval History Symposium. *The Economist, "The Antikythera mechanism: The clockwork computer". 19 de setembro de 2002. *Rice, Rob S., "Gears, Galleys, and Geography The Antikythera Mechanism's Implications". Text of the 1993 APA Abstract. *Lienhard, John H., Antikythera Mechanism. "The Engines of Our Ingenuity". KUHF-FM, Houston. *Wright, M T. "A Planetarium Display for the Antikythera mechanism". Horological Journal, 144 No. 5, 169–173, May 2002. *Derek De Solla Price. Gears from the Greeks: The Antikythera Mechanism—A Calendar Computer from ca. 80 B.C.. Science History Publications, New York, 1975, ISBN 0871696479; originally published in Transaction of The American Philosophical Society, New Series, Volume 64, Part 7, 1974. *Russo, Lucio, "The Forgotten Revolution : How Science Was Born in 300 BC and Why it Had to Be Reborn". Springer , 2004, ISBN 3540203966. *Giovanni Pastore - ANTIKYTHERA E I REGOLI CALCOLATORI - (2006) *The Antikythera Calculator (Italian and English versions) - (Versão Português - Brasil) *Desvendado funcionamento de computador de 2 mil anos *Artigo em CeticismoAberto Categoria:Grécia Antiga Categoria:Achados arqueológicos Categoria:História da astronomia Categoria:Calculadoras Categoria:Engenharia mecânica